fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
They Don't Care About Us
}} They Don't Care About Us en español Ellos No se Preocupan por Nosotros, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al cantante Michael Jackson. Es interpretada por Jason y Evan. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, aggravation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Bang bang, shot dead Everybody's gone mad All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Beat me, hate me You can never break me Will me, thrill me You can never kill me Jew me, sue me Everybody do me Kick me, kike me Don't you black or white me All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my life I have a wife and two children who love me I am the victim of police brutality, now I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate You're rapin' me off my pride Oh, for God's sake I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy... Set me free Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Trepidation, speculation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Black male, black mail Throw your brother in jail All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Tell me what has become of my rights Am I invisible because you ignore me? Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame They're throwing me in a class with a bad name I can't believe this is the land from which I came You know I really do hate to say it The government don't wanna see But if Roosevelt was livin' He wouldn't let this be, no, no Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, speculation Everybody litigation Beat me, bash me You can never trash me Hit me, kick me You can never get me All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Some things in life they just don't wanna see But if Martin Luther was livin' He wouldn't let this be, no, no Skin head, dead head Everybody gone bad Situation, segregation Everybody allegation In the suite, on the news Everybody dog food Kick me, kike me Don't you wrong or right me All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us All I wanna say is that They don't really care about All I wanna say is that they don't really care about All I wanna say is that They don't really care about us Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Ignorance Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan